


Kitten Time

by JeweledAnima



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mild Kink, Mild Pet Play, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledAnima/pseuds/JeweledAnima
Summary: Isabela picks up on a secret kink of Hawke's and they have a grand old time with that.





	Kitten Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobleNeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleNeon/gifts).



“Wait right here, Hawke.  Close your eyes.” Isabela’s words scarcely reached Hawke at first through the warmth of the crackling fireplace and good wine of the Hawke estate.  Hawke, raising her eyebrows slightly, shut her eyes, listening as Isabela slipped off the bed and padded… somewhere. Isabela had mentioned before that she had a few hiding places in Hawke’s home, and Hawke didn’t feel the need to ask for them.  She heard wood sliding, cloth shuffling, and a faint tinkling sound like that of a bell. Isabela returned, and Hawke sighed softly into her touch as she trailed her fingers down the Champion’s face, settling at the base of her neck. Something wrapped around Hawke’s throat, and though it was gentle and soft, Hawke emitted a small squeak as Isabella clasped whatever it was behind Hawke’s neck.  So that was where tonight was going.

 

Isabela withdrew.  “You can open your eyes, love.”  Hawke did so, and was met with her own reflection in a hand mirror Isabela was holding to her.  A burgundy ribbon was fastened around Hawke’s throat, and in the center hung a little bell like the ones Hawke’s rich neighbors used to keep track of their cats.  Hawke raised her brows, the question on her lips forgotten as Isabela replaced it with a kiss. Isabela laughed mirthfully, catching Hawke’s chin in her long brown fingers.

 

“Now there’s a kitten if I’ve ever seen one,” she murmured, and Hawke’s skin flushed a deep crimson.  So Isabela knew. Before Hawke could sputter a retort, Isabela laughed softly and sweetly, and said, “You blush every time I call Merrill by her little nickname.  I figured that had to mean something... my little kitten.” Isabela’s finger trailed down the features of Hawke’s face, down to the little bell that she rang with a tap of the finger.  Hawke gulped.

 

“Isabela…” The name fell like honey from Hawke’s lips, slow and sweet, and she looked up at her partner through thick lashes, lips parted just slightly.  Averting her gaze, she spoke softly. “I want to be  _ your _ kitten, Isabela.”

 

A wicked grin spread across Isabela’s lips, and she took gentle hold of Hawke’s wrists, pushing Hawke back onto the bed, the bell collar brightly tinkling.  Isabela’s lips trailed from Hawke’s lips down to the line where the silk collar met her smooth skin, kissing along the seam. Soft mewling sounds escaped from Hawke at the touch.  Isabela withdrew, and Hawke sighed softly, cocking her head to the side slightly. She raised curled hands to either side of her face, looking up at Isabela with longing, doleful eyes.  “Kitten…” she whispered, and Isabela smiled at the word, snaking her fingers beneath Hawke’s tunic.

 

“Yes,” Isabela affirmed, voice low, “my sweet kitten.  I want to treat you like the regal little pet you are, sweet thing.”  Hawke hummed as her tunic was pulled up and over her head, cool air washing over warm skin.  Isabella kissed her once more, her fingers firmly cupping Hawke’s breast, teasing the nipple into hardness.  Isabela rolled the delicate pink nub between her fingertips, and Hawke moaned breathlessly into Isabela’s kiss in response.  She felt so warm, like the melted chocolate pouring from the fountains she and Isabela had once made a mess of in Orlais--and yet she couldn’t keep herself from shivering as though caught in a blizzard.

 

Lips and tongue made their way down Hawke’s cheekbone and jaw, to the hollow of her throat, coming down farther to lave at one sensitive nipple while the other was delightedly subjected to Isabela’s insistent fingertips.  Hawke writhed in sensitivity and need, and with each subtle movement, the bell at her neck made a silvery twinkling sound that sent a particular fire coursing through her frame.

 

“What a precious, needy little kitten I’ve found,” Isabela murmured between her kisses, and Hawke offered a sweet whine in response.  “I think she needs a treat.” Hooking her fingers beneath the waistband of Hawke’s breeches, she pulled them down Hawke’s thighs and past her ankles until they joined her tunic on the floor.  Isabela smiled at the sight of the familiar dark, wet curls, and drew her lips to Hawke’s inner thigh, pulling and nipping lightly with her teeth just enough to make Hawke wriggle, squeezing and releasing Isabela’s hair in a repeated motion like a cat kneading a soft blanket.

 

Isabela teased mercilessly, coming ever closer to Hawke’s desperate wetness only to trail her tongue firmly back down Hawke’s thigh, one hand clasped at Hawke’s hip and the other squeezing her breast.

 

“Isabela… please,” Hawke moaned, her thighs tensing beneath Isabela’s tongue.  She received a breathy laugh in response.

 

“Do you think you’ve been a good kitten for me, sweet thing?” Isabela crooned, giving Hawke’s nipple a pinch and earning a quick shudder in response.  “Shall I give you a treat?”

 

“Please, I’ll — _ah_ — I’ve been good, right, love?”  Hawke wiggled her hips, inviting Isabela and her silver tongue further.  Hawke’s eyes were half-lidded in her lust, but when Isabela’s tongue slipped through the dark curls and dragged across Hawke’s entrance, her eyes flew open and a high-pitched, breathless cry escaped her lips.  Isabela’s tongue was exceptional, drawing broad strokes through the slickness of Hawke’s pink lips before pausing at the erect, sensitive bud, fluttering with the maddening lightness of a butterfly’s wings. 

 

Hawke’s thighs eagerly spread as far as they could, giving Isabela as much space to work her magic as possible.  “Isabela… feels so good,” she moaned, bucking her hips to meet Isabela’s entreating tongue. Isabela hummed, the sensation making Hawke twitch and cant upwards.  The warmth of Isabela’s tongue melted Hawke from her entrance to the tips of her fingers and toes, and her moans intermingled with gasps of delight. 

 

“Such a good kitten for me,” Isabela murmured, her voice slightly muffled by Hawke’s thighs.  Hawke mewled in response to the pet name, sighing in the affirmative and tensing her thighs. Warmth was building in her abdomen, but before she could focus on it too much, Isabela withdrew, licking her lips, her chin shining with Hawke’s slick.  Hawke groaned at the loss of the wonderful sensation.

“Isabela,” she pleaded, “don’t stop, please  —  _ oh... _ ” The plea turned into a low moan as Isabela slid a finger inside, gently pushing and stroking at the sensitive spot just beyond Hawke’s entrance.  Working her way deeper and moving ever so slowly, Isabela came up to kiss Hawke, her fingers still buried between Hawke’s folds. Hawke kissed her back passionately, her kiss loose as she pulled desperately on Isabela’s lower lip.  Hawke could taste herself on Isabela’s tongue, and that realization made her react to Isabela’s intent fingers all the more, thrusting her hips down to invite Isabela to move deeper and harder. Smiling through their kiss, Isabela took the hint, adding a finger, increasing the depth and pressure until Hawke was grasping desperately at the bedsheets, at Isabela’s shirt, anything she could get purchase on.  

 

As Hawke’s body was thrust back and forth, the bell around her neck jingled mirthfully, and Hawke delighted in the sound of it  The heat behind her navel was building steadily. “Keep going,” she panted, “more, keep going!” 

 

“I want my sweet kitten to cum on my fingers,” Isabela purred, continuing her intense pace as her fingers pumped in and out.  “I want to feel her sweet pussy squeeze them tight as she rides it out.  _ Cum for me, kitten.” _

 

Those words, coupled with a few more expert strokes of Isabela’s fingers, sent Hawke over the edge.  She saw white, throwing her head back with a high-pitched cry. Her thighs squeezed shut around the surging orgasm, her hands thrown around Isabela’s neck as she rode her climax out on the pirate’s fingers.  She was aflame and shivering all at once, and twitched madly as Isabela gave a few more overstimulating, teasing strokes before she pulled Isabela up into a passionate embrace. Hawke kissed her, hard and deep, pressing their bodies as close as she could and bringing Isabela down with her as she fell back among the sheets.  

 

“My love,” she said softly, “thank you so much.”  

 

Isabela laughed sweetly, drawing a pattern on Hawke’s cheek.  “Believe me, kitten, the pleasure was all mine.” Propping herself up on one elbow, Isabela tugged lightly on Hawke’s collar.  “Something tells me you’ve earned this little nickname.”

 

Hawke smiled her sweetest smile, offering Isabela a slow, sleepy blink, before she nestled her face in the crook of Isabela’s neck.  “I would certainly like that.”


End file.
